dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Harpy
Harpy is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Overview Harpies are winged flying beasts with the body, legs and wings of a large bird such as a condor or vulture, but with the face of a beautiful woman. They do not speak though their song affects humans, lulling them to sleep. They will attack any who come near by gouging or knocking down with their claws or they may also grab a human victim and lift them to great height, before dropping them, usually to their death. A stronger form of Harpy, the Snow Harpy is the region specific sub-species in colder climes; it possesses an icy breath that may freeze. Related species are the Succubi and Sirens. Stats Attacks Flying with Harpies As well as grabbing prey, Harpies themselves can be grabbed when in flight, and used to lift or carry a person to a high place or across a gap. Since the Harpy will attempt to free itself, this pursuit can be dangerous. The Harpy can be made to fly in a chosen direction by pointing in that direction. Weight affects the Harpy's flight so larger heavier characters may not get far. Lighter Arisen appear to travel further or faster. Pawns often suggest grabbing onto a Harpy at the Barta Crags to cross the Miasmic Swamp, but this feat is not recommended - it is very unlikely the journey will be that long - generally the distance traveled is not great- but can help in reaching certain high places - such as the locations of Badge of Vows 97 or Badge of Vows 95. Tactics General *As with other flying enemies, setting the wings on fire will cripple them, turning them into flightless birds. *If their grab attack will miss, creatures will immediately land to rest for a while and can be safely grabbed. *Once grounded, they can be held down. *Once carried off by a Harpy it is possible to be caught once dropped, avoiding Fall Damage. Requesting aid from pawns may put them in a better position to make the catch. In flight *It is possible to take down a flock of Harpies all in a single strike. Use any Lightning-based skill and hope that the Thundershock effect occurs, as it will branch off and strike all Harpies in the vicinity, sending them all to the ground. *Fire based spell are effective in grounding (and damaging) Harpies, due to the infliction of Burning. *Once in flight, Harpies are more difficult to shoot down for bow users: skills with a wide area such as Endecad Shot or Pentad Shot may be useful. Splinter Dart is also effective against aerial enemies if properly timed. **With manually-aimed bow shots the archer will need to compensate for the flight of the arrow and the movement of the Harpy. This is called 'leading the target,' and is a common technique when shooting at a moving object. *Harpies will often take the same flight path as other Harpies. If this is noticed, sniping them down in a row is a simple task. When grounded * Ideally, Harpies and other flying enemies should be picked off from afar while they are perched on a tree branch or on roosting on the ground, before they take flight. When surprised they take extra damage. *When grounded, Harpies can be grabbed and thrown off a cliff. Surprisingly, they don't make any attempt to regain flight and usually die on impact. *Fighters, Mystic Knights and Warriors can grapple Harpies on the ground to reduce their defense even further. Class specific skills *Long range bow skills such as the Ranger's Tenfold Flurry or Comet Shot, Assassin's Lyncean Sight, or Strider's Mighty Bend are very useful skills for shooting down roosting Harpies. For spellcasters, Magick Bolt and Focused Bolt are effective, though a manually-targeted Ingle is even more so as it can be aimed, and is effective outside the standard targeting range. For Magick Archers, manual targeting of core and special skills is effective outside the normal range. * Fighters: Skyward Slash or Heavenward Lash slashes upwards to bring down flying enemies. Shield Drum can lure them down within striking range. *Warrior: Use light regular jumping attacks to swat them down. Battle Cry / War Cry can lure them down to striking range. * Striders: Ensnare or Implicate will pull them down from the sky. Helm Splitter can be used to attack enemies at height. * Magick Archers: Dark magicks such as Vortex Trail or Shadowshackle are useful against Harpies since it will group small enemies together. * Mystic Knight: Use Vortex Sigil to trap Harpies in place. Alternatively, a well aimed Sky Rapture works like Burst Strike for flying enemies. Magick Cannon can pick them off from a safe distance. If a Harpy flies through a Ruinous Sigil its momentum will trigger it, which will also fire a Magick/Great Cannon placed within its sigil. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Setting their wings on fire to disable them. Can be learned with Harpy Strategies or experienced in the field. *Witness a party member being grabbed and lifted into the air. *Grab and hold on the ground. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 300 Harpies either with their own Arisen or while traveling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"A woman...?" :"A fiend with woman's form!" (no bestiary knowledge) :"There, Master! Harpies!" :"Strike, lest the harpy sing!" :"Slay them afore they can use their voice!" :"Burn their wings!" :"Don't let them drag you off!" :"Harpies!" :"Beware the harpy's song!" :"Focus your attacks as it hovers." :"Ignore the comely face -- those talons bite deep!" Trivia *In Greek and Roman mythology, Harpies are described as flying beasts with the head of a woman or girl, and either beautiful or extremely ugly, depending on the source (see Wikipedia: Harpy). *Harpies (like Bandits and Goblins) can sometimes be found guarding a human captive in a cage, which triggers a random 'rescue' quest, see Leave No Prisoners. *Harpies are not pictured in the Bestiary section of the Brady Games guidebook, presumably because their official artwork displays their breasts. Gallery harpy2.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Harpies.jpg Harpy 1.jpg Harpy5.jpg Harpy21.jpg References Category:Harpy species